


12 worlds

by STOPPP_I_COULDVE_DROPPED_MY_CROISSANT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Mental Instability, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STOPPP_I_COULDVE_DROPPED_MY_CROISSANT/pseuds/STOPPP_I_COULDVE_DROPPED_MY_CROISSANT
Summary: "Survive 12 worlds, each with a different quest in mind. If you do that, you will be granted another life."Tommy was skeptical of this bargain."without pain I may add."Well he had nothing else to loose.-Tommy tossed life away and is very much ready when he jumps, but why is he still here?many different aus
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 27





	12 worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To basically explain Tommy's world, you have one main general superpower based on personality, like lightning or water, and one side power that are more unique, but less (or more) battle framed, like talking to spirits or being able to morph your skin. At the age of 15 most of the time, your general superpower will come out, but you will get your side power "when you need it most". Cringe. His power and side-power will come out to contribute to the plot. If you have any ideas as to what his general superpower is, leave it in the comments! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Tommy's tired. His family is dead. His "new family" is planning on giving him up after two weeks. The kids at school don't like him. His grades are lower than his spirit. His superpower hasn't come out yet even thought he's 16, and his side-power is still dormant after everything he's been through. 

He's a failure. Just like they all said. 

Will he regret it when he jumps?

no. 

he does it. maybe in his next life he won't be the failure that everyone laughs at.

\- 

What? What's going on? 

Tommy was practically floating in a black abyss. Was this his side-power? But why now? After all his suffering, why now? 

_"Hēłłõ."_

The void called out to him. The fucking void. What the fuck. 

_"Døñ't wørrÿ. Ï wøń't hūrt yøü."_

"That sounded very threatening big man!" Tommy shouted to the void and tried to run with no reaction. somewhere. anywhere. "Who even are you?"

_"I äm Šÿštëm, ãńd įf ÿøü'rę wøńdêríñg ñø, Í ãm ñøt ÿòūr śîdę pöwęr"_

Okay that answered absolutely nothing. He was back where he started when it came to information.

"Sooo" Tommy dragged out the "o" to keep whatever this thing was distracted. "What are you then?"

_"Į töłd ÿøū. Ï ãm Šÿštëm."_

"Ah," Tommy felt his rebellious schoolboy energy rise up, "I asked you what you were not who you were like last time, so what are you"

_"Šÿštëm. Ñøthįñg mørë. Ñøthįñg łëšš."_

How fucking ominous. Tommy didn't want to talk to this, thing, for any longer.

"what do you want from someone who has nothing to give?" It needed something right? Thats how the stories went. If you wanted something, you needed to give in return.

_"Wê wíłł gívë ÿòû á šēçøñd çhäñçë ât łïfē. Įñ rëtūrñ høwëvér, ÿòú mûśt čømpłêtè æ tríãl."_

Tommy could nearly piece together what was happening and the creepy ass accent that "System" had wasn't helping.

"What?"

For some reason, Tommy could feel "the system" rolling their eyes at him.

_"I can hear what you're thinking you know"_

Well at least there wasn't a creepy and hard to understand accent in the way now.

_"Let me explain it for your simple minded brain,"_

"I find offense to that big man!" Tommy practically screeched at a tone compared to a raccoon. "System" continued

 _"Survive 12 worlds, each with a different quest in mind. If you do that, you will be granted another life."_

Tommy was skeptical of this bargain. 

_"without pain I may add."_

Well he had nothing else to loose.

"Yes, I'll do it"

_"Great"_

**Author's Note:**

> The some of the characters I tag might not appear for a while so they will appear if you're wondering. I might further update them to add to the storyline though because I don't want to spoil you at the start, or change my mind in the middle. Also if any of you have any ideas on what Tommy's main superpower is, leave it in the comments please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
